Laundry Chemical Dispensers are provided to inject detergents, bleaches and other chemicals into commercial washing systems. Typically, a plurality of chemicals are injected at different intervals of a washing process. To reduce the cost of laundry services, it is desirable inject precise amounts of the chemicals for the specific type of washing to be performed. The type and amounts of chemicals to be injected into the washing process is dependent upon the items to be washed. For example, if sheets were to be washed, a predetermined quantity of detergent, bleach, soap or softener would be injected into the washing process. This aforementioned combination of chemicals is referred to as a "formula". The formula for washing rags stained with grease, however, would differ from the aforementioned formula for washing sheets. To that end, the dispensers must be programmed to enable dispensing of the various formulas. The number of formulas of a washing system varies greatly and may range from as few as one to a many as several dozen. Additionally, the time when the chemicals must be injected can be delayed from the time a washing process begins to the time when it is desired to inject the chemical.
To control the washing process of the various washing systems in a washing facility, washing facility management systems may include a centralized programmable controller. These programmable controllers usually consist of a computer, such as a personal computer, that has various interface devices coupled thereto, such as a keyboard and monitor. The controllers allow precise control over the washing process. In addition, a permanent record of the programmatic control for each of the washing systems may be maintained for reference. An example of such a washing facility management system is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,977 to Hooper et al. A drawback with the centralized systems is that they are relatively expensive to implement requiring networking of the various washing systems in the washing facility. In addition, the cost of the central processor is typically fixed, making the same much more expensive for washing facilities having a relatively few number of washing systems.
The cost associated with networking the various washing systems associated with a washing facility may be reduced by uniquely associating a local controller with each of the washing systems. However, the costs saved by abrogating the need to network the washing systems is offset by the increased cost of the local controller. In addition, the local controllers often have a video display terminal and keyboard attached thereto which are subject to damage during normal use often necessitating repairs and increasing the cost of operating a washing facility having these features. Moreover, accessing the permanent record of the programmed status of the washing systems often requires accessing the local controller. The local controllers are not networked and require each local controller to be contacted to determine the programmed status of the same, thereby making use of the same cumbersome.
To avoid the costs associated with the aforementioned video display terminal and the keyboard, low cost controllers have been implemented. The low cost controllers are typically mounted locally with a washing system and include a simplified keyboard and display integrated into a relatively sturdy mount. The keyboard has a minimum amount of buttons and the display is typically capable of displaying a few characters at any given time. In this fashion, damage from normal use is avoided. Drawbacks associated with the low cost controllers is that the relatively few buttons makes the programming process cryptic, difficult to understand and lengthy. Typically, as with the aforementioned controllers, to retrieve data concerning the programmed status of a controller, access to each low cost controller is necessitated.
What is needed, therefore, is a programmably controlled chemical dispensing system having a local controller coupled to a washing system which is easily programmed and provides a record of the programmed status of each of the local controllers.